A Tragedy Revisited
by Tammy's Rarely Updated Fanfics
Summary: Young Vixen is left to care for Yuna at Bevelle when Braska set off on his Pilgrimage. However, months later, when the Calm is revealed to have started, and Sin is dead for now, a strange visitor tells her of Auron's death and the stranger takes Yuna to Besaid. However, ten years later, will she meet the man she loves once again? Impossible...or is it?
1. The Last Goodbye

I felt his fingers gently glide across my face, trying to soothe me during our final goodbye. At least, as I was concerned, this would be the last time I'd ever see him. Auron had chosen to go on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand with Lord Braska, even though he knew I was five months along in my pregnancy. He told me that was the reason he was guarding Lord Braska on his way to defeat Sin.

"I want to help bring about a calm for our child to grow up peacefully in." Auron had said, giving me a small smile.

I still had my objections and they weren't without reason. "What if you three die and it was all for nothing?" I asked. "Why can't he take the drunkard Jecht from Zanarkand only?" I pleaded.

He obviously objected to the last idea, not even trust Jecht in the first place. I couldn't blame him, it was drunkard with delusions about being from Zanarkand, how could he trust him?

At long last, I finally gave in to the thought of him going to Zanarkand, Braska entrusted me to take care of little Yuna, who was only seven, he gave me custody as her mother died only three years prior. Her mother's death only sealed Braska's resolve to become a summoner and defeat Sin.

So here I was, giving Auron one last sloppy and tearful kiss at the gates of Bevelle. I smiled and waved as they left, wishing them good luck. Then, once they were outside of my view, I sat down and put my head into my hands, sobbing too loud to hear the tiny footsteps coming towards me.

"Lady Vixen, it'll be okay. They'll come back." Yuna said. "But until then, we have each other." Yuna reassured. "So please stop crying?" She asked. I complied with her request, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, let's go in now, Yuna." I told her, standing up and grabbing her hand as we walked back inside Bevelle.

**(AN: I had a few spelling and grammar errors, so I edited it. 11/28/2015)**


	2. The Journey To A New Life

_**(AN: This is a time skip. There might be a few of these. If you want me to not time skip, tell me and I'll do my best)**_

I went about life, making time to check outside Belle for Auron and the other two. In the third month after their departure, I quit checking outside Bevelle, being 8 months pregnant, it got too tiresome. Then one day, a knock came upon my door and I dried my hands off before opening the door.

In front of me stood a young adult Ronso with a broken horn. "Kimahri come for Yuna." The Ronso said.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Man in red. Black spiky hair. Amber eyes. Kimahri think his name was Auron." Kimahri said.

I peered outside past Kimahri. "Where is he? Black spiky hair, amber eyes, red cloak, stern...I'm his wife Vixen." I told him. "Surely he's okay, right?" I asked.

Kimahri gave a sigh. "Auron is dead. Braska told Auron who told Kimahri to come for Yuna. Yuna and Kimahri go to Besaid." He said.

I started to feel faint and then my legs buckled. I felt the Ronso's arms wrap around me as he kept me from falling. He gently lowered me to the ground, letting me sob and grieve loudly for a good amount of time.

Once I quit crying and regained my composure, I put on a detached, rather stony-eyed expression. "Yuna, come out here. You're going to Besaid. No complaining about it my dear." I said, my voice frigid.

"Yes M'am." Yuna answered. "Um, Lady Vixen, are you okay?" Little Yuna asked me.

"Fine, I'm fine. Get your belongings and Mr. Kimahri will take you to Besaid." I told her. "I'm going to follow behind in a few months, I promise." I reassured. That's a promise I didn't plan on breaking either.

I helped her pack her belongings and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her Kimahri. Do not let _anything_ happen to her." I warned. "Tell her to send me a letter when you get there." I added. With that, I bid them farewell.

**-Time Skip-**

About a month after she left, I gave birth to a healthy set of twins. The girl I named Hisoka and the boy I named Yuudai. Day in and day out, all of my time was given to raising them. The Maester's of Bevelle assigned me a Priestess to help me raise them on days when coping with Auron's death became too great of a challenge. Day by day, I learned to cope with the loss, as well as writing letters back and forth to Yuna. I sent her a letter, letting her know that I was soon bidding farewell to Bevelle to meet her in Besaid. It'd been almost a year since I'd given birth, and I finally felt both I and the twins were ready to leave on our journey to Besaid. I packed up only the essentials including a sphere of Auron and I, gave my place up to the Maester's again, getting a good profit of gil back on it, and departed for Luca.

I met an assortment of interesting characters on my way, including an old man named Maechen who enjoyed telling long and rather interesting stories. When I arrived to Luca, I got lost looking for our boat until a kind young man showed me where it was. Between Besaid and Kilka, our boat was attacked by a large flying fiend and I started to panic. Considerable damage was done to the upper deck, killing quite a few people. I was in the lower deck and screamed when the floor of the main deck suddenly crashed down into the lower deck. Then, as soon as it started, all the chaos stopped as the huge fiend retreated, the spawns jumping in the water after it. We barely made it to Besaid, and you can bet I was definitely glad to get off the ship.

**(AN: I somehow forgot they were in a Calm and Sin would be resting/reviving itself. So whoops, I edited it though. 12/16/2014 )**


	3. Arrival in Besaid

Once I got into the village, I looked for the hut that belonged to the former Guardian, Lulu. I peeked into each hut and couldn't find her, so I decided to go to the lodging area and put my stuff up. I looked around and saw a woman in the room, tidying up.

"Hey my dear, can you do me a favor?" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yes, what is it?" The woman replied.

"Do you mind watching these two while I go to the temple to pray?" I asked her, gesturing to my two children, who were currently asleep.

The woman nodded, and continued doing her cleaning while she kept an eye on the twins.

I walked into the temple, and noticed a statue of Lord Braska, so I walked over to it and knelt before it, whispering prayers and thanking him for bringing the current calm.

Afterwards, I went back to the lodging, and made sure the babies were still asleep. Once I had checked on them, I walked around the village, greeting the people, some of whom were wary of me, as a stranger in their village.

"Vixen, we're back from Besaid Lake!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw the person I wanted to see the most.

"Hey Yuna. That's great. Where's Lulu darling? I need to talk to her." I told her.

"Right here, Vix. It's been a while." Lulu said, coming up behind me. She gave me a small smile and I graciously returned it.

"Yes, well I was busy starting a family...or trying to at least. " I told her. "Auron...he disappeared after the Calms start. So I'm left to raise the twins on my own." I said.

Yuna looked at me curiously. "What happened to Auron?" She asked.

It struck me that she didn't overhear what Kimahri had told me. "He disappeared. That's all I know. " I lied. I couldn't burden her with news of his death. She already had so much on her plate with her father's death occurring only two years after her mothers.

"Oh..okay." Yuna told me. She seemed to accept that hesitantly, possibly pondering reasons he'd disappear.

I quickly put a smile on my face. "But that's not the entire reason we're here. I'm moving here!

I smiled at Lulu's look of shock. "Come on now, you didn't really expect me to stay in Bevelle for much longer, did you?" I asked her. I saw her shake her head slightly. "Couldn't be cooped up in there, waited on like some helpless child." I muttered.

She gave me a slight smile and sighed. "You were always the type who wanted her freedom from what I remembered."

I laughed a little and shook my head. "I didn't think you payed too much attention to me during the years we served together." I smiled and took Yuna's hand. "Now, do you wanna see my precious little ones or not?" I asked.

Yuna looked up at Lulu and nodded. "Can we please go see them Lulu? Please?" She begged, extending the e in the last please.

Lulu looked at her, then looked at me before glancing yet again at her. "I don't know, can you?" She asked teasingly. "Of course, I think seeing them would be a pleasant experience." She told her.

I rolled my eyes and took them to the lodging area and thanked the woman who had watched them for me. I watched Yuna ask she looked at them, a look of curiosity washing over her face. Suddenly my daughter, Hisoka, opened her eyes. Her amber eyes locked with Yuna's blue/green heterochromic eyes before she smiled and began to giggle.

Lulu began to shake her head and sighed. "Babies are very strange."

I smiled and shrugged. "Hey, we were all babies once." I said.


End file.
